Pure Sugar
by BuboScandiacus
Summary: Felix and Calhoun might be a little late to the race; they're having, uh, maintenance trouble with the hoverboard. At least that's their story. Short little post-film one-shot; this one's a buttload of frosting. Re-rated K-plus after some judicious consideration.


The hoverboard was acting up again. All the sugar particles in the air of this crazy candy-coated game really did a number on military gizmos. But no cranky technology was going to get the better of T.J. Calhoun. After five minutes of exploring its guts, thirty seconds of percussive maintenance with the multi-tool, and some creative cursing, she decided to break down and just read the fricking manual. Felix had long since brought out his golden hammer, but she'd turned down his offer. "I need the know-how to fix things even when you're not with me, pint-size," she'd reminded him. So she'd settled down against the striped trunk of a candy tree to read, with Felix's hat shading her eyes. Felix himself lay on the ground, his head pillowed on her thigh, gazing up at her adoringly.

For his part, Felix was in no hurry – he was more than happy just to lie there basking in the presence of his lady love. She'd taken to wearing her civilian clothes more and more often while she was out of Hero's Duty, and that was just dandy as far as he was concerned. The armor kept her safe in game, of course, but she was much more relaxed in her civvies... and besides, it just felt so _good_ to be able to touch her. He took a deep breath of the warm, crème brûlée-scented air of Sugar Rush and let out a sigh of perfect contentment.

"You know... we really oughtta see about gettin' _Ralph_ a gal," he murmured.

"No, Fix-It," Calhoun sighed.

"I'm just sayin'... seems to me he's missin' out on a good thing."

Calhoun shook her head, putting down the manual. "Look, we've covered this ground already. I'm sure Wreck-It's perfectly capable of finding a lady friend for himself," she said. "I know you feel like you owe him one, but this isn't our mission to accept. If we did any matchmaking on his part I'm sure it'd be about as welcome as a Cy-bug hatchling in his BVDs."

Felix winced at the mental image. "Aw, but honey..."

Calhoun softened a bit at the endearment, but she was used to holding the line. "Besides, I don't seem to remember _you_ needing anyone else's help to meet _me_," she smiled down at him, her fingers playing in his hair. Felix practically melted into a puddle at her attentions. Oh, she was comely as all get out, that was for sure.

"Weell... y'know, technically speaking, I wouldn't'a met you if it weren't for Ralph," he smiled.

"How's that?"

"It's in my nature to be kind of a homebody," Felix said. "Before Ralph went off looking for his medal, I didn't stray outta my game very often. Didn't even pay that many visits to Tapper's." He looked up into the pink spun-sugar clouds. "I s'pose I felt like my first obligation was to the Nicelanders. Y'know, they needed me, there was always something needed fixing, and they were always doing nice things for me. But I got so wrapped up in making sure they were happy, I didn't pay any mind to Ralph or the rest of the arcade. And then Ralph went Turbo – "

"And you went looking for him – "

He stretched an arm out lazily to caress her leg, feeling the honeyglow settling into his cheeks. "And then you tried to shoot me."

"Hey!" Calhoun protested. "I thought you were a Cy-bug."

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way, but you think _everything's_ a Cy-bug."

She smirked. "It's kept me alive so far," she pointed out. Then she squinted at him. "Besides... in this light, you do look a little like a Cy-bug."

"Whaaaat?"

The smirk turned into a devilish grin. "Yeah, just about the right size for a small Cy-bug..." Suddenly – Felix could never quite work out how it happened so fast – he was flat on the ground and Calhoun had pounced on him, her gorgeous face inches above his. "You gonna come quietly, little Cy-bug, or am I gonna hafta blast you?"

"Oh my land!" Felix giggled. "Don't shoot! I surrender!" And then she'd gathered him up in her arms and they were kissing, and kissing and kissing, and oh, he could just do this for _weeks_...

*BOOM.*

Calhoun tensed instantly, on the alert. They both looked in the direction of the blast. Another BOOM and numerous crackles peppered the air as Red Hots fireworks exploded in the sky above the Sugar Rush racecourse. Calhoun let out a short sigh of relief, shaking her head.

"Looks like they're ready to start," she said. "We'd better hustle it up if we're gonna make it to the race in time."

But this time Felix's grin turned sly. "Let 'em wait," he murmured up at her.

Calhoun turned her eyes tenderly toward her husband. "You know, I still have to get the hoverboard working," she said.

Felix raised an eyebrow at her and gently patted his hip, where the golden hammer was still slung. "I... can... fix it," he smiled, and he curled a gloved hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
